The invention relates to epicyclic gearing, particularly but not exclusively for the final drive assembly of an agricultural tractor.
The object of the invention is to provide a floating planet carrier, with the aim of minimising inequalities in the respective torque values transmitted by a plurality of planet pinions, having secure assembly means and a minimal axial length.